Right Where They Belong
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: Benny and Maureen have a late-night chat about her frequent visits to his bedroom at night. Benny/Maureen Friendship mainly with a little romance because i just had to. Please give it a shot amd read and review!


**A/N: This is my first RENTfic and I hope that it's ok. I have never actually seen RENT but I love Idina and Taye so I read some of the other Benny/Maureen FF and got the basic gist of their characters and out came this! I mean I wasn't completely clueless, my friends all LOVE it and swear by it but I just haven't had the fortune to see it yet, something I hope to change very soon. Anyway if it's a little ooc I'm sorry but I hope you like it!**

**I do not own RENT.**

* * *

Maureen walked, well tip-toed, into Benny's room, making sure he was fully asleep before sliding into his bed. She made sure to stay on the complete opposite side of the bed from him so as not to touch and consequently wake him. She had done this many times before. Every time that she couldn't sleep, she would sneak into his bed and sleep on the far end of it, often leaving Mark in their room for the comfort of lying next to him. Usually he would be gone by the time that she woke up, avoiding the awkward wake up and question as to why she was there. He had never questioned her, though. Had never asked when he got home why she had slept in his bed the night before, and for that, she was eternally grateful. Mark knew that she slept around, well everyone knew. But those affairs never meant anything to her. Somehow, though, she didn't think that Mark would understand why she was sleeping (even if only in a platonic way) with Benny, their friend, his best friend…. Her best friend.

"Why do you come in here?" Benny asked quietly. He chuckled when Maureen jumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Mo," he sighed causing her to stop her retreat of his bed and sink back down into the mattress, "why do you always come and sleep in here with me?"

"I sleep in a lot of people's beds. I'm not picky," she stated suggestively trying to change the subject.

"Stop deflecting babe. Just answer the question… Why _me_?"

She sighed and turned to face him, "Benny, you're making me uncomfortable," she pouted.

"Come on, babe. Why me? Why not Roger, or Joanne, or Mark, he's your boyfriend wouldn't you rather snuggle up to him than try your hardest not to even touch me?"

"I only try not to touch you because I don't want to wake you and," the rest of her sentence was mumbled and he moved closer to her, their noses almost touching, but she looked down, not meeting his eyes.

Placing his hand on her cheek he coaxed her to look into his eyes. "What?" his voice was low in both volume and pitch, and Maureen had to fight to keep her eyes from fluttering shut as his breath danced across her cheeks.

"You make me feel safe," she choked out. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! No one can make her feel like this! She is the one who is supposed to have him falling all over her! Not the other way around! She's Maureen Johnson! The Queen of Avenue A! She could get anyone she wanted, and yet, the guy she wanted, really wanted, was her best friend, so therefore unattainable. Figures, right?

He smiled and kissed her forehead before rolling over onto his back. Throwing his hands behind his head, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Can I ask you one more question?" He asked his silky voice radiating through the room.

"Depends," she flipped on her back, mimicking him.

"Why haven't we slept together yet? Like had sex? By your own admission, you're not very picky. Is there something wrong with me?

She was not prepared for that. "No," she whispered, "it's just that you're my best friend. I've screwed up with so many people, messed up so many good friendships. I can't screw you because I can't screw up with you."

"Ok, that's a good enough reason I guess," he stated nonchalantly, opening his arms. She raised an eyebrow and he laughed, "Come here. I'm awake. No reason you can't snuggle with me and feel safer." She hesitantly moved into his arms and rested her head on his bare chest along with her hand. The paleness of her skin atop of his chocolate skin was striking, but in her eyes, very beautiful.

"Why? Do you want to have sex?" her finger traced lazy patterns across his chest, unknowingly setting fire to his skin.

"Honestly?" he chuckled and she reveled in the feel of his chest rumbling beneath her. His hand came up and rubbed back and forth across her arm on his chest, while his other hand grasped her waist. "Yes I do. I want to so bad it hurts sometimes, but, like you, I don't want to screw this up."

"You know normally I wouldn't care," she whispered burying her face into his chest further.

"I know." His arms tightened around her body.

She placed a kiss to his chest in a silent "I love you," and he did the same to her forehead. Both man and woman fell asleep in each other's arms that night, right where they belong.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it please let me know what you think!**

**Lizzy**

**Please review**


End file.
